This application relates to medical x-ray positioners and in particular to a positioner using independently articulated arms to support the x-ray source and x-ray detector.
Conventional x-ray positioners provide mechanical supports to hold an x-ray source and x-ray detector in opposition about a patient for a limited number of specific procedures. For procedures in which the patient is standing, the x-ray source may be attached to a pillar allowing adjustment in its height as directed toward an x-ray detector attached to an opposing wall or a second similar pillar. For procedures in which the patient is supine, the x-ray source and detector may be attached to opposite sides of a patient table. Alternatively the x-ray source and the detector may be attached to opposite ends of a C-arm which-is supported by a sliding collar allowing the angle of the x-rays through the patient to be varied.
Multi-axis robotic arms, positioned above and below the patient table, have been proposed to provide support for the x-ray source and x-ray detector such as may reduce interference between the support structure and other equipment and personnel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,024 to Negrelli citing U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,855 to Kresse.
Such systems require complex multi-axis movement for simple adjustments of the x-ray tube and detector in angulation or translation, and appear to have limited utility for certain common x-ray procedures such as those requiring the patient to stand. Further such systems make it difficult or impossible to swap the location of the x-ray source from beneath the patient to above the patient, when the patient is supine, and an improved image might thereby be obtained. Moreover, such systems provide a display located remote from the x-ray detector, thus causing difficulty to an attending operator who is manipulating the arms while attempting to view the image.
The present invention provides an integrated x-ray detector assembly for use in an x-ray imaging system. The detector assembly includes a support frame that supports an x-ray detector module that is operable to receive a beam of x-rays emitted from an x-ray source and passed through a target along a detector axis. The detector assembly is further operable to produce electrical signals in response to the received beam of x-rays. A display terminal is also supported by the frame and disposed behind the detector module with respect to the direction of x-ray beam travel. The display terminal is configured to receive the electrical signals and produce an output image corresponding to the electrical signals. In at least one configuration, the image is viewable while the display terminal extends normally with respect to the detector axis and is aligned with the detector module.